El amor de mi vida
by Ann de Weasley
Summary: Ahm, esto solo es un agradecimiento
1. Todo comenzo asi

El amor de mi vida  
  
Bueno he vuelto a escribir, no espero muchos reviews, pero los que caigan seran bien recibidos.  
  
Debo recalcar que los personajes no son mios, de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, uno qu otro es mio.  
  
******TODO COMENZÓ ASÍ...****  
  
...Caray es sábado por la tarde y todos los restaurantes de comida rápida están llenos de niños, bueno este es el precio del ocio-Pensaba una joven de aproximadamente 24 años, llamada Hermione  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿en que le podemos servir?-dijo la cajera  
  
-me da un cuarto de libra, con papas y refresco-  
  
-grandes?-  
  
-si por favor-  
  
-en un momento le dan su orden-  
  
-ok, gracias.  
  
No tardaron mucho para darle su orden a Hermione, fue un lío encontrar una mesa vacía, por suerte había una, era para dos personas.  
  
Fue a sentarse y empezó a comer, -lo hubiera pedido para llevar-pensaba-  
  
De pronto una niña pelirroja se le acerco y empezó a comerse sus papas fritas Hermione la miro tiernamente y le pregunto:  
  
-las quieres?-  
  
La niña asintió con la cabeza, y cuando las iba a tomar, llego el que parecía ser su padre.  
  
-lo siento señorita, es que es muy inquieta- .dijo el señor, quien tenia la vista en el niña.-la estábamos buscando  
  
Hermione levanto la mirada para aceptar las disculpas, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el, justamente con quien menos quería encontrarse, era inconfundible, ese cabello pelirrojo y esos ojos azules. La sonrisa que se encontraba en la cara de Hermione se había borrado y había dado paso a una cara atónita.  
  
El joven volteo a ver que le sucedía a la señorita, cuando la vio su cara se torno, estaba impactado, era ella, si Hermione Granger, la misma.  
  
-¿Hermione??-pregunto, aquel joven  
  
-Ron?-  
  
-el mismo, que gusto verte.-  
  
Hermione se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a Ron, sintió el mismo calor que no había sentido desde que ella se había marchado.  
  
Cuando se separaron quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia  
  
-pero dime como has estado-pregunto Ron  
  
-bien ya sabes, con mucho trabajo, y tu? ¿qué has hecho?-  
  
-pues ya ves, ahora ya terminé mis estudios auror, y estoy apunto de terminar la carrera de Economía Mágica-  
  
-que bien por ti, me alegro-dijo Hermione y volvió la mirada a la niña, era idéntica a el, a excepción de los ojos, pues los tenia marrón, tenia que hacer esa pregunta-veo que ya eres papá-eso le dolió mucho. Ron soltó una risa irónica  
  
-hablas de Annie?-dijo Ron y cargo a la niña-no ella es mi sobrina hija de George, su gemela esta por allá, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien especial- dijo Ron y tomo de la mano a Hermione  
  
Pasaron por todo el tumulto de personas y llegaron a una mesa para 4 personas, ahí se encontraba la gemela de Annie y una mujer que estaba volteada de espaldas  
  
-mi amor-llamo ron a dicha mujer  
  
¿Mi amor? Penso Hermione, de seguro ya es casado  
  
La mujer se levanto, era realmente hermosa, demasiado alta y delgada con ojos grises y cabello lacio de color negro, su piel era morena clara  
  
-Chelsea, ella es Hermione Granger, de quien tanto te he hablado, Hermione, ella es Chelsea Whiter, mi prometida-  
  
-Un placer-dijo Hermione  
  
-el gusto es mío, mi Ronnie me ha hablado tanto de ti,-  
  
-y a mi nada de ti-dijo Hermione entre dientes  
  
-perdón?-pregunto Chelsea  
  
-nada-dijo Hermione hipócritamente  
  
-sabes? Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la famosísima Hermione Granger, Ron no para de hablar de ti, que Hermione esto, Hermione el otro, a veces pienso que tu eres su novia.- dijo Chelsea entre risas.  
  
[Que más quisiera]pensó Hermione. A l parecer Ron no le había dicho que el y Hermione mantuvieron una relación en el colegio de mas de 6 años, y saliendo del colegio, seguía su relación, pero ella la había destruido.  
  
-bueno las dejo solas para que platiquen, yo llevo a las niñas a jugar-dijo Ron  
  
-de acuerdo-contesto Chelsea, Ron se le acercó y le dio un beso, un beso muy tierno, corto pero bonito, se apreciaba que se querían mucho  
  
-veo que eres muy callada-dijo Chelsea  
  
-no, es solo que no te he tomado confianza-  
  
-ah, no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos, pregúntame lo que quieras, no hay problema-  
  
-ok, gracias,-  
  
-adelante, hazme una pregunta, así nos conoceremos mejor-  
  
-¿tienes mucho de conocer a Ron?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-solo 2 años, llevo saliendo 8 meses con el, por lo que se tu lo conoces desde que tenían 11 años no es así?-  
  
-por supuesto-  
  
-te voy a decir la vdd, al principio el no me llamaba la atención, se me hacia muy arrogante y presumido, el que me gustaba era Harry, Harry Potter, supongo que lo conoces?-  
  
-si claro, tengo el mismo tiempo de conocerlo, como a Ron-  
  
-eso suponía, Ron me ha dicho que eran el trío-  
  
-aja-dijo Hermione  
  
-tu tb eres una bruja?-pregunto Chelsea casi en un susurro-  
  
Hermione se quedo impactada, entonces ella tb era una bru...  
  
-eso suponía, yo tb soy una de ustedes, pero no te preocupes no hago daño, soy buena  
  
-claro, es solo que no lo imaginaba ¿nunca te vi en Hogwarts? ¿en que casa estabas?-  
  
-no, yo no estudie ahí, estudie en Salem, Estados Unidos, es decir soy inglesa hasta los huesos, pero mis padres decidieron mandarme al extranjero, según por que era mejor para mi bienestar, ellos no querían una bruja en la familia-  
  
-entonces tu eres la única bruja en tu familia?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-fui la primera, pero después siguieron mis hermanos, y a ellos tb los mandaron a Salem-  
  
-es decir que tus padres no te aceptaron?-  
  
-por decirlo así, mi papá siempre me acepto tal como era, pero mi madre...- dijo Chelsea con una mirada triste y decepciónante  
  
-lo siento, yo soy la única bruja en mi familia, pero me aceptaron tal y como soy-dijo Hermione, al parecer había metido la pata  
  
-ah no te preocupes, veo que a ti se te fue bien, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, háblame de ti, a que te dedicas?-  
  
-pues estaba haciendo mi doctorado en Ciencias de la Magia, en Glasgow, y tu?-  
  
-me inicie como educadora para niños de preescolar, pero descubrí que lo mío era la economía mágica, los deportes y los animales, estudio y trabajo en la empresa de mi padre y a veces compito en las carreras de escobas, por eso Ron yo nos conocimos, el a veces juega Quidditch y esta estudiando economía-  
  
-así se conocieron?  
  
-aja, yo ya conocía a Harry y el me lo presento-  
  
-y quien te presento a Harry?-  
  
-mi hermano juega en la Selección Nacional de Quidditch, no se si los conozcas, Alan Whiter-  
  
-claro, he oído hablar de el, es golpeador?-  
  
-aja, ha pesar de que es el menor de todos, se ve mas grande, apenas tiene 19-  
  
-huí entonces es muy joven, me sorprende que lo admitieran-  
  
-veras, el es muy amigo de Harry, gracias a el lo aceptaron-  
  
-ah ya entiendo, ese Harry, siempre haciendo favores-  
  
-es muy simpático, lastima que ya tiene novia-  
  
-me imagino que es Ginny, la hermana de Ron-  
  
-no como crees ella es novia de mi hermano, su novia de Harry es Elaine, es mi amiga, tb estudia a los animales-  
  
-ha ya entiendo, todo entre familia-  
  
-aunque parezca chistoso, es muy divertido, asi podemos salir todos a comer-  
  
-pero Harry no se molesta?-  
  
-por que?-  
  
-no por nada- Otra vez Ron no le había dicho que Ginny fue novia de Harry- ¿ustedes tienen mucha confianza?-  
  
-ha si claro nos contamos todo,-  
  
"Huí si, como no"-pensó Hermione  
  
-cambiando de tema, Ron me ha contado que tus padres son dentistas, pero están retirados  
  
-si es vdd, ¿los tuyos a que se dedican?-  
  
-pues mi padre era dueño de una empresa muy famosa, que ahora mi hermana esta a cargo de ella, mi mama era una gran equitador, de hecho aun lo sigue practicando, no muy frecuente, es cada vez que vamos a la finca-  
  
Entonces Chelsea tenía una buena posición social, es decir, no cualquiera tiene una finca, es decir, Hermione no se podía quejar, sus padres tb podían tener lujos, cuando quisieran y cuantos quisieran, por algo se había matado toda la vida trabajando  
  
-si quieres un día podemos ir a cabalgar, solo deja avisar a mama para que no las preste-propuso Chelsea  
  
-sería un placer-dijo Hermione, sabiendo que le tenía miedo a los caballos y que la única vez que había montado uno, el caballo había salido corriendo, y casi la tira  
  
-creo que ahí viene Ron-señalo Chelsea hacia los juegos,- si ahí viene, es un amor, deberías de verlo con los niños, mi hermana tiene un hijo de 6 años, se llama Matthew , siempre que Ron va a mi casa, se pone a jugar con el, se ve tan tierno,-  
  
-me lo imagino-  
  
-bien creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Ron, quien ya había llegado  
  
-como quieras, ¿te divertiste?.-pregunto Chelsea  
  
-claro,- dijo Ron, quien estaba muy agitado y sudado, llevaba cargando a las 2 niñas,  
  
-ahí amor, vas a tener que bañarte, estas todo sucio-  
  
-no importa, ¿nos vamos?-  
  
-de acuerdo-  
  
Todos salieron de aquel restaurante de comida rápida,  
  
-¿y bien de que hablaron?-  
  
-de cosas de mujeres-dijo Chelsea  
  
-¿cosas malas de mi?-  
  
-si muy malas, le dije a Hermione que eras muy malo con los niños y que además no tenías sentido de humor-dijo Chelsea  
  
-huí que mala eres Chelsea, por eso te amo-  
  
-y yo a ti-contesto Chelsea y le dio un beso a Ron  
  
-Hermione, quieres que te llevemos?-dijo Ron  
  
-no gracias, traje carro,-  
  
-de acuerdo, mañana iremos a visitarte, tendremos que hablar de la boda- dijo Chelsea  
  
-sobre ¿qué?-  
  
-es una sorpresa, mañana te la diremos.-  
  
-esta bien, nos vemos luego,- contestó Hermione e hizo un gesto con la cara. Después abordo su carro (Beattle gris) y se propuso ir a su casa. La vdd se había deprimido demasiado, Ron, el amor de toda su vida, con el que había perdido su virginidad, se iba a casar, y con alguien especial, con alguien que parecía de corazón noble y con buenos sentimientos, no lo soportaba. Por alguna razón decidió ir a casa de sus padres, no quería estar sola. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta de casa de sus padres. Se oían risas en la sala, tal vez tenían visitas, y por educación tenía que ir a saludarlas, pero no estaba de humor, subió a su antiguo cuarto y en el último escalón se topó con su madre:  
  
-Hermione cariño, que milagro que vienes por acá, pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros-  
  
-no mamá, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo-  
  
-bueno te comprendo, pero no es el momento de aclaraciones; ni te imaginas quien vino a visitarnos?  
  
-¿quién mamá?-pregunto Hermione desanimada  
  
-mejor baja y averígualo tu sola,- dicho esto tomo de la mano a Hermione y la hizo bajar a regañadientas  
  
Bye  
  
Les agradecere por sus reviews. 


	2. Después siguió él

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste, y por favor dejen reviews.  
  
No hace falta que les diga que los personajes son de la admiradísima J.K. Rowling, a excepción de unos.  
  
****DESPUÉS SIGUIÓ ÉL****  
  
-Richard (padre de Hermione) mira Hermione vino a visitarnos-  
  
-Hermione que milagro que vienes, pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros-  
  
"Ya se por que se casaron"-pensó Hermione  
  
-mira quien vino a visitarnos- dijo Richard  
  
Hermione miro a todos lados, y no encontró a nadie,  
  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Hermione algo desanimada  
  
-espera un momento paso al baño- contestó Richard  
  
Repentinamente alguien salió de la nada, era un chico guapo y fornido, con los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, lo tenía algo largo, su piel era blanca como la leche y no pasaba de los 25 años y llevaba una barba de candado muy bien hecha, se veía muy bien, pero ¿quién era?  
  
-Hermione no piensas ir a saludarlo?-pregunto su madre  
  
-vaya, eres tú, la tímida Hermione Granger,- dijo el chico  
  
-disculpa lo indiscreta, pero ¿quién eres?-  
  
-que mala memoria tienes hija- dijo Richard un poco apenado  
  
-no se preocupe, era de esperarse, han pasado varios años, demasiados diría yo-  
  
La cabeza de Hermione iba a explotar, se veía como una tonta,  
  
-bien, soy Stephen, Stephen Thompson, fuimos amigos durante el preescolar y la primaria-  
  
-¿Stephen?- preguntó Hermione, todavía no se lo creía, era aquel niño feo y tonto, que era objeto de burla por su cara llena de granos y sus dientes amarillos y chuecos, y no solo era eso, el pobre era gordito y tenía el pie plano. En las fotos escolares siempre era el de la esquina y salía serio, no tenía amigos, solo Hermione, quien no era tan rara como el, pero Hermione siempre lo miraba con ojos de amistad. No solo por el hecho de que sus padres era viejos amigos, sino por que Hermione tampoco tenía muchos amigos, y a todos los miraba iguales. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero Stephen lo rompió:  
  
-creo que aún no te acuerdas de mi-  
  
-no claro que te recuerdo, es solo que, eres muy ....-  
  
-diferente?.-pregunto Stephen  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, no aún no lo podía creer  
  
-todos me lo han dicho, se me hacía raro que Hermione Granger no lo dijera-  
  
-bueno, basta, que tal si le digo a la servidumbre que preparen una comida rápida-propuso Richard Granger  
  
-no muchas gracias, yo los invito a ustedes a comer-repuso Stephen  
  
-no Stephen, mejor vayan ustedes mi esposo y yo, nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Carolina  
  
-de ninguna manera, ustedes me han recibido en su casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarlos a comer-  
  
-no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es mejor que vayan ustedes, así podrán hablar de muchas cosas-  
  
-pero me sentiría mal, ustedes han hecho tanto por mí-  
  
-mas mal nos sentimos nosotros si no aceptas nuestras propuesta-  
  
-de acuerdo, pero no digan que soy un mal educado- protestó Stephen.  
  
-al contrario, mejor váyanse, antes de que cierren- dijo Carolina  
  
-fue un gusto haber estado con ustedes- finalizó Stephen y se despidió. Después extendió el brazo para que Hermione lo tomara, cosa que hizo enseguida e hizo una seña despidiéndose de sus padres. Salieron de la casa y subieron a la nueva y hermosa camioneta de Stephen. Durante el viaje no hablaron y llegaron a un Restaurante muy elegante y fino, nada comparado al McDonald's en que había estado Hermione. Como buen caballero le abrió la puerta a Hermione y entraron a dicho restaurante. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos y empezaron a hablar:  
  
-has cambiado mucho Hermione, te recordaba como aquella niña de baja estatura y con su cabello esponjado-  
  
-lo mismo digo, ahora eres un hombre muy guapo y apuesto-  
  
-vaya, gracias, tu no te quedas atrás- contestó Stephen, provocando que Hermione se sonrojará un poco  
  
-y que ha sido de ti?-preguntó Stephen.-¿ya te casaste?, ¿tienes hijos' ¿estas comprometida?-  
  
-nada de eso, soltera y sin compromisos- repuso Hermione un poco molesta- ¿y tú?-  
  
-tb, soltero y sin compromisos-  
  
-creo que ninguno de los 2 ha tenido suerte-  
  
Stephen sonrío y dejo ver sus dientes perfectos y blancos,  
  
-y a que te dedicas? ¿estudias o trabajas?-preguntó Stephen  
  
-trabajo,-  
  
-¿en qué? Digo si no es mucha indiscreción-  
  
-estaba haciendo mi doctorado en Ciencias de la- iba a decir algo equivocado, pero mejor se callo  
  
-en Ciencias de la Magia?-pregunto Stephen mirando el menú  
  
¿Qué?!!!!! . Entonces tb el era un mago?, vaya día, primero Chelsea y después Stephen.  
  
-no te preocupes, no hago daño, tb soy u mago- dijo Stephen con mucha naturalidad  
  
-pero como sabes que yo soy una?-pregunto Hermione pero Stephen no la dejo terminar -tus padres me lo dijeron-  
  
-quiere decir que tu tb eres un mago?-  
  
-claro,  
  
-en que escuela estudiaste?-  
  
-no la conoces, esta en Québec, Canadá-  
  
-por que tan lejos?-  
  
-después de que termine la primaria nos mudamos a Canadá , y creí que no iba a encontrar escuelas de magos pero la encontré, College Leighanne Wallace, es uno de los mejores de aquel país-  
  
-ah ya entiendo, entonces podemos hablar con toda naturalidad de diversos temas?-  
  
-claro, ahora si, me estabas diciendo que estas estudian...-  
  
-hice mi doctorado en Ciencias de la Magia, pero me interesa algo del espionaje mágico-  
  
-vaya tenemos aquí a una espía-  
  
Hermione río ante el comentario- y tu?-  
  
-soy medimago, algo así como doctor mágico,-  
  
-vaya, esa es una carrera muy difícil-  
  
-al principio, pero te vas dando cuenta que no lo es tanto después de que tiene a alguien enfermo enfrente de ti, y sabes que depende de ti salvarle la vida-  
  
Hermione lo observo un momento, se veía tan guapo, y era muy generoso, era como haber encontrado al hombre perfecto.  
  
-tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó Stephen al notar la mirada de Hermione  
  
-no claro que no, es solo que, te ves tan diferente, ¿qué te hicieron?, te recuerdo gordito y de baja estatura-  
  
-bueno lo primero, la adolescencia me favoreció mucho, di el "estirón" y adelgace mucho, el dermatólogo hizo magia con mi cara, el ortopedista me quito los zapatos, y pude caminar normal, y en cuanto a mis dientes, utilice un viejo hechizo para moldearlos y deje de comer dulces.-  
  
-wua, cambiaste muchos aspectos tuyos,-dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
-demasiados, me siento mejor así, es como siempre quise ser,-  
  
-y de donde sacaste esos músculos?-  
  
-dos horas diarias en el gimnasio te pueden ayudar demasiado- Stephen sonrió- tu tb cambiaste, ahora te veo, como una mujer guapa, con un figura excepcional, y unos ojos muy bonitos, y claro sin esos dos incisivos mas grandes que otros-  
  
Hermione se sonrojó  
  
Sin darse cuenta se les fue el tiempo, aunque Hermione ya había comido, volvió a comer. Platicaron de infinidades de cosas. Salieron de dicho restaurante y dieron un paseo a pie por todo Londres. Cuando la luna ya estaba alta, y el cielo muy oscuro, Stephen decidió llevarla a su departamento (al departamento de Hermione, NO a la casa de Stephen ni a la de su padres).  
  
En la puerta se quedaron un momento:  
  
-me divertí mucho Stephen espero y se vuelva a repetir,-  
  
-igual yo-dijo Stephen sonriendo  
  
Stephen se fue acercando lentamente hacia los labios de Hermione, era como el final de una cita romántica. Hermione sentía la respiración de Stephen muy cerca, cada vez más, y sin saber como sus labios ya estaban unidos, la lengua de Stephen se introdujo en la boca de Hermione, y sus leguas empezaron a juguetear. Stephen besaba muy bien, era algo así como tierno y apasionado a la vez.  
  
Hermione buscaba la manija de la puerta, la trato de abrir, a tientas, y lo logró, los dos entraron , aún se estaban besando. Sin saber como, los dos ya se encontraban en la recamara de Hermione, ella se recostó en la cama mientras el se desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba. "Que estoy haciendo yo no soy así"-pensó Hermione, y apartó al "caliente" de Stephen:  
  
-no espera, yo no soy así, no se que paso-  
  
-de acuerdo, no hay problema, discúlpame, fui un tonto-  
  
-fue culpa de los dos, lo siento, por ilusionarte,- dijo Hermione un poco apenada  
  
-no te preocupes, fue mejor así- -en realidad lo siento-dijo Hermione, y sin saber por que Hermione se puso a llorar. Stephen fue hacia ella y la abrazó:  
  
-pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, me siento mal-dijo Stephen aún abrazando a Hermione  
  
-no es por ti, no te culpes,-dijo Hermione entre sollozos  
  
-entonces?-pregunto Stephen separando a Hermione de su fuerte cuerpo y mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
Hermione le iba a decir la vdd sobre Ron, pero no era justo, lastimaría sus sentimientos, así que mintió:  
  
-ni siquiera se el por que, es solo que necesitaba llorar-  
  
-esta bien, llora cuanto quieras, es bueno, así sacas todo lo malo- contestó Stephen, Hermione se rió un poco, en realidad era un buen hombre, con sentimientos.  
  
-te traeré un poco de agua ¿esta bien?-  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Stephen fue a la cocina. "Tengo que hacer algo" pensaba Stephen, "si la dejo me voy a sentir mal, y si me quedo va a pensar que me quiero acostar con ella, ¿Qué hago?"  
  
Stephen fue a la recamara de Hermione, la cual estaba más tranquila:  
  
-toma, aquí esta el agua, toma poco a poco-dijo Stephen  
  
-gracias, has sido muy bueno conmigo,-  
  
-bueno será mejor que me vaya-comento Stephen  
  
-no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me quiero quedar sola- suplico Hermione, no sabía lo que decía  
  
-estas segura Hermione?-pregunto Stephen  
  
-si, no me quiero quedar sola, estoy muy triste- dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar  
  
-bueno, esta bien, pero prométeme que dejaras de llorar- advirtió Stephen sentándose junto a Hermione,  
  
-si-dijo tristemente Hermione, había algo en Stephen que la hacía sentir bien, era como tomar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, algo reconfortante. Stephen la volvió a rodear con sus brazos fuertes.  
  
Se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecía una eternidad. Hermione se había quedado dormida, y Stephen decidió acostarla en su cama, se fue a recostar en el sillón que se encontraba en la recámara de Hermione, y se quedo dormido.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A:  
  
Risha Weasley, quien incondicionalmente me brinda su apoyo. 


	3. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras

Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews, la vdd me animaron a seguir continuándola.  
  
A mi no me cae muy bien Stephen, pero bueno.  
  
No se que va a pasar con Stephen y Hermione, y con Ron y Chelsea.  
  
Jessi, no creo continuar mi otro fic, es que mi ideas se acabaron para ese fic.  
  
Ok, va el capitulo:  
  
~~~~~ MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS Y MÁS MENTIRAS*******  
  
-¿Qué raro, por que no abrirá?-preguntaba Ron  
  
-tal vez no este-contesto Chelsea  
  
Algunos sonidos lejanos despertaron a Hermione, se movió un poco de su cama y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Stephen, cuando estaba más despierta, oyó el timbre, y una voz que le parecía familiar. Trataba de recordar algo:  
  
-Ron!-dijo Hermione saltando de la cama, y frotándose la cabeza- como se me pudo olvidar, iban a venir hoy, y ya están aquí-  
  
El timbre seguía sonando, Hermione buscaba algo que ponerse, algo cómodo, y lo primero que encontró fueron unos pant's cómodos, le quedaban flojos, solo los utilizaba para salir a correr, se los puso, junto con la sudadera que hacia juego con el pant's. Se puso un poco de maquillaje y fue directo hacia la puerta.  
  
-Hola Hermione, pensamos que no estabas-dijo Chelsea muy alegre  
  
-lo siento es que estaba un poco ocupada, y no oía el timbre-dijo Hermione- pasen, están en su casa-ofreció Hermione  
  
-gracias-dijo Chelsea, quien después saludo a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y después Ron, el solo se limitó a hacerle una seña como saludo. Los dos observaban el departamento de Hermione, era muy bonito y cómodo, estaba muy ordenado, y tenía muchos estantes llenos de libros:  
  
-vives sola?-pregunto Chelsea  
  
-si-dijo un poco nerviosa Hermione  
  
-vaya creo que estabas a punto de salir a correr- comento Ron  
  
-ah sí, pero no hay problema, no importa a que hora salgo a correr-contesto Hermione, su boca estaba actuando más rápido que su cerebro-les ofrezco algo?-fue lo único que atinó a decir  
  
-no estaría mal un café-dijo Chelsea  
  
-de acuerdo en un momento se los traigo-  
  
-ok gracias- dijo la pareja  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía la causa. Termino el café y lo llevo a la sala,:  
  
-bien aquí esta,-dijo, poniéndolo sobre la mesita  
  
-gracias-dijeron al unísono Chelsea y Ron  
  
-y bien a que se debe su visita?-pregunto Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones  
  
-venimos a hablarte y proponerte algo sobre la boda-dijo Chelsea  
  
[Claro de que mas querían hablar]pensó Hermione-de que se trata?-pregunto  
  
-solo faltan 2 meses para nuestra boda, y aun no tengo madrina, le dije a mi hermana pero no quiso aceptar, y como Ron te considera una gran amiga, y todos los amigos de el son mis amigos, decidí, que tu podrías ser mi madrina.-  
  
Hermione se quedo anonadada, era como una puñalada en el corazón, trato de contener las lágrimas, no quería hacer el ridículo, unos pasos las sacaron de sus pensamientos, y cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba, se quedo mas anonadada:  
  
-lo siento, creo que llegamos en mal momento, es mejor irnos-dijo muy apenada Chelsea  
  
-no claro que no, el que se debe ir soy yo, lo siento- contestó Stephen  
  
-Hermione vendremos a verte otro día, piensa en lo que te dije-dijo Chelsea bajando la vista y evitando la mirada de Stephen  
  
La cara de Ron se estaba poniendo roja, sentía algo raro en el estómago, era como un coraje, eran ¿celos?, no claro que no, el amaba a Chelsea  
  
-NADIE SALE DE AQUÍ, TODOS SIENTENSE-dijo Hermione un poco alterada  
  
Todos obedecieron a Hermione y se volvieron a sentar, Stephen se sentó junto a Hermione:  
  
-bien en que seguíamos?-  
  
-te decía que si querías aceptar ser mi madrina de bodas-preguntó Chelsea algo apenada  
  
-claro-dijo Hermione, sin saber lo que decía-con mucho gusto- ¿mucho gusto? ¿le daba gusto que el amor de su vida se casara, y que ella estaría presente, y no solo como amiga, sino como madrina?-y quien es el padrino?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-es Harry, yo lo escogí-dijo Ron  
  
-bien, ahora pasemos a otro punto, supongo que no saben quien es el?- pregunto Hermione señalando a Stephen  
  
Chelsea y Ron negaron con la cabeza  
  
-el es Stephen Thompson, es un antigua amigo del preescolar, y actualmente es mi novio- dijo Hermione  
  
Ron y Stephen se quedaron anonadados:  
  
-Hermione, pero..-iba a hablar Stephen  
  
-no amor, no hay problema con ellos- dijo Hermione pisando el pie de Stephen  
  
-un placer-dijo Ron entre dientes, al parecer estaba enojado,.  
  
-el gusto es mío-dijo Stephen estrechando la mano de Ron, los dos apretaban muy fuerte las manos, parecía que estaban peleando por algo, los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Chelsea habló:  
  
-Ron, amor, ya suelta la mano del señor,-  
  
Ron miro a Chelsea y soltó la mano de Stephen:  
  
-háblame de tu, me siento más viejo-le reclamo Stephen a Chelsea  
  
-de acuerdo, Stephen, tu tb estas invitado a nuestra boda, te traeremos la invitación dentro de poco-  
  
-muchas gracias, será un placer asistir.-  
  
Mientras Chelsea y Stephen hablaban, Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas, miradas de ilusión, de nervios, de incógnita, en fin, se podrían interpretar de muchas maneras. Hermione trataba de evitarlas, pues sabía que no iba a resistir.  
  
-bien, creo que es el momento de irnos cariño-dijo Chelsea  
  
-de acuerdo-contestó Ron  
  
-fue un placer conocerte Stephen, espero y nos volvamos a frecuentar-dijo Chelsea estrechando la mano de Stephen  
  
-igualmente, eres muy simpática-dijo Stephen  
  
-bueno Hermione, te estaré llamando para cualquier cosa, así que estate atenta-  
  
-si gracias-contesto Hermione  
  
-hasta luego Ron-dijo Stephen y por poco y volvía a estrechar la mano de Ron, pero Hermione lo impidió. Los 2 la miraron  
  
-nos vemos luego, bye, adiós Ron-dijo Hermione, cuando Chelsea y Ron salían de su apartamento. Cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella con un gran alivio.  
  
-bien, me puedes explicar ¿por qué dijiste que soy tu novio? Y ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Stephen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bye  
  
Y mas Reviews 


	4. Causas y Consecuencias

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, y si compuse el primer capitulo, espero y les guste este.  
  
****CAUSAS Y CONSECUENCIAS***  
  
-bien, me puedes explicar ¿por qué dijiste que soy tu novio? Y ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Stephen  
  
Hermione suspiro:  
  
-bueno el es un amigo del colegio, lo conozco desde que teníamos 11 años, y ella es su prometida, me pidieron que fuera su madrina de bodas-contesto Hermione, ahora tenía que inventar un pretexto del por que había dicho esa mentira- y lo otro, fue por que...- Hermione se quedo pensando, no se le ocurría nada-bueno fue por que...-nada-es que, Chelsea me dijo que tenía que llevar pareja, y dije que eras mi novio-lo que había dicho no tenía nada que ver.  
  
-pero si Chelsea me invito tb, por que dijiste eso?-  
  
-bueno es que...-era su única salvación decir esa mentira-es que me atraes y como pensé que nunca me ibas a decir nada, yo tome la iniciativa-dijo Hermione, sabía que había cometido un error, y que no tendría salida de este lió.  
  
-es vdd lo que dices?-pregunto Stephen  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin mirar a los ojos a Stephen  
  
-sabes, tu tb me atraes Hermione, pensé que no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti- exclamó Stephen y fue hacia Hermione para besarla. Hermione tuvo que fingir que lo besaba, pero en su mente solo estaba Ron, se lo imaginaba con hijos, en un condominio, con Chelsea junto, y un perro como mascota. Era como ver al mismo diablo en persona, una pesadilla.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Stephen decidió irse, pues tenía trabaja en el Hospital donde trabajaba.  
  
Hermione de nuevo se quedo sola en su apartamento, sabía que había cometido un error muy grande, ahora que haría?, ya no podía hacer nada, todo le salió mal.  
  
Decidió ir a bañarse, pues en las últimas 24 horas nada le había salido bien, así que, preparo un baño en la tina con algunos pétalos de rosa dentro, prendió algunas velas, y puso a un lado el teléfono, por si alguien llamaba. Se metió dentro de la tina, y se recostó cerrando los ojos y poniéndose sus auriculares para escuchar un poco de música relajante. No quería pensar en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido.  
  
El agua caliente la relajaba, pero algo la saco de su relajamiento, el teléfono, resignadamente tomo el teléfono y contesto, tal vez podía ser del trabajo:  
  
-diga?-  
  
-Hermione cariño, me alegro por ti y Stephen, ya me entere-  
  
-de que mama?-contesto Hermione, tratando de fingir  
  
-ay hija, no me tienes que ocultar lo tuyo y lo de Stephen-  
  
-de que hablas?-  
  
-ash, tu siempre tan reservaba, pues es obvio hija, tu vecina me dijo que ayer entraron tu y Stephen a tu departamento, y se estaban besando-  
  
Hermione no quería hablar de eso, quería olvidarse:  
  
-QUE?!, no te escucho mama, te pierdo, no te escucho_  
  
-Hermione cariño, yo te escucho perfectamente  
  
-que dices? No te oigo, hola?- fingió Hermione y colgó.  
  
Dejo descolgado el teléfono para que sonara ocupado y no entrara la llamada.  
  
"Maldita perra de la vecina", pensó Hermione, estaba enojada consigo mismo, era como odiarse. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer, y ahora toda se agrandaría mas, ahora que sus padres lo saben, querrán que Hermione se case con Stephen y este dirá de inmediato que si. Vaya, era increíble como todo se había complicado por una mentira.  
  
Salió de la tina y se cubrió con su bata de seda, busco algo que ponerse y lo primero que encontró fueron unos jeans muy ajustados, lo convino con una blusa azul ombliguera y unas sandalias blancas. Tomo sus lentes de sol y se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante para desayunar un poco, un restaurante muy alejado de donde vivía, pero que mas daba, quería estar lejos de todos, lejos de los problemas, aunque eso no era bueno, pues no estaba afrontando la realidad.  
  
Estaba semivacío, solo unos cuantos hombres que la miraron mientras entraba a dicho restaurante, tomo asiento en una de esas mesas acojinadas donde el respaldo tiene un poco de cojín y del otro lado ahí otra. Le hecho un vistazo al menú y pidió un poco de fruta, la acompaño con un jugo de naranja, y después le llevaron pan queques, de pronto alguien entro en el restaurante, eran 2 doctores, pues iban con sus batas blancas, uno de ellos era, Stephen, los dos iban platicando alegremente, Hermione no quería que la vieran, así que tomo lo primero que vio (el menú) y se cubrió la cara, y para su mala suerte se sentaron atrás de la mesa de Hermione, hecho un vistazo rápido, y oyó algo que la hizo parar la oreja:  
  
-estoy enamoradísimo de ella, es una mujer maravillosa-dijo uno de esos nombres en tono soñador  
  
-hay Stephen ahora si te llego fuerte el amor-le contesto el otro- ¿y como se llama?-  
  
-es el nombre mas precioso, Hermione Granger-  
  
Hermione casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo, provocando la mirada de todos, por poco y la ve Stephen. Los dos siguieron hablando  
  
-y que piensas hacer?-  
  
-pues por el momento esperar, ya somos novios, y ella me quiere-  
  
-estas seguro de eso?-  
  
-ella mismo me lo dijo hoy en la mañana, pienso en pedirle matrimonio.-  
  
-y cuando lo piensas hacer?-  
  
-no sé, primero consultare a sus padres, a lo máximo en una semana-  
  
-en serio que tu si estas loco, ¿enamorarte en un día y a la semana pedirle matrimonio?-  
  
-bueno es que si la conociera no opinarías lo mismo, ella es única, tiene unos sentimientos increíbles y es muy simpática-  
  
-y ya te acostaste con ella?-  
  
-no claro que no, bueno ayer estuvimos apunto, pero se arrepintió, fue mejor así-  
  
-tiene los pechos como limones, naranjas o melones?-pregunto el otro a Stephen en un tono soñador  
  
-no se los he visto, pero se ve bien, sus pechos son grandes, como melones- contesto Stephen  
  
Hermione estaba indignada como podía hablar así de ella, pero siguió escuchando:  
  
-lo que no entiendo, bueno te has acostado con muchas, demasiadas, ¿cómo es que una simple mujer te cambie en un solo día?-  
  
-es que no es una simple mujer, es una maravillosa mujer, nada que ver con las otras, esas solo eran para pasar el rato, pero con ella es muy diferente-  
  
-vaya, que loco, yo nunca me casaré, se me hace algo tonto-  
  
-eso decía yo, pero al verla, me cambio todo-  
  
**********+  
  
Muchas gracias a Jessi Weasley quien me ha apoyado mucho con sus reviews y gracias por la calificación. 


	5. La casa de la abuela

Bueno, gracias, a todos por sus reviews, me han animado a continuarlo, aun no se que va a pasar. Aquí esta la continuación:  
  
****LA CASA DE LA ABUELA ****  
  
No le podía estar pasando esto Hermione, era horroroso, ahora iba a ser más complicado decirle a Stephen que amaba a Ron y que solo fue un malentendido, solo eso.  
  
En lo que tenía que pensar ahora, era en como salir del maldito Restaurante, tenía que aprovechar el momento en que Stephen fuera al baño, no tardo mucho en llegar aquel momento , pues Stephen se levanto directo al baño, Hermione salió lo mas rápido que pudo, teniendo encima las miradas de todos los hombres, eso era lo menos que le importaba, subió a su carro y arranco lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
No le importaba nada, pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor no haber ido ayer a casa de sus padres, así no hubiera conocido a Stephen y ni siquiera se preocuparía por el, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como en que el amor de su vida, se iba a casar.  
  
Ni siquiera sabía adonde ir, a casa de su abuela, estaba muy apartada de la ciudad:  
  
Era una casa pequeña, en la fachada se podía observar que era muy grande y costosa, por dentro estaba muy bien acomodada y limpia. Su abuela paterna era la única que le sobrevivía de todos sus abuelos, tenía 74 años, y aún contaba con buena salud, se veía joven, no aparentaba la edad que tenía y siempre estaba arreglada. Ella decidió irse a vivir sola pues decía que no necesitaba de cuidados grandes, y era cierto, todos sus hijos ( 3 contando a Richard) le daban dinero mensualmente y pagaban la comida. Tenía servidumbre que le ayudaba, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba acomodando su casa, pues según ella estaba desordenada. Hermione toco la puerta y le abrió una de las muchachas del servicio:  
  
-buenos días señorita, su abuela, esta en su recámara, se esta arreglando en un momento baja-  
  
-gracias- dijo Hermione y paso a dicha casa, fue a sentarse a la sala, aunque su padre tenía dos hermanos, ninguno había tenido hijos, ellos se dedicaron a los negocios de la familia, uno por ejemplo vivía en Chile y otro en Hawai. Eso quiere decir que Hermione era la única nieta, pues su mama era hija única.  
  
La casa estaba llena de fotos, la mayoría de su abuelo de Hermione y de Hermione, había una en donde, estaba su abuela y ella, abrazadas, se veía tan tierna. Hermione adoraba a su abuela y viceversa. Por fin alguien venía bajando lentamente de las escaleras. Era Catalina Granger, su abuela, se veía mas débil de lo normal, pero lo disimulaba, su cabello en un tono blanco, con unas partes castañas, un poco bajita y delgada, se vestía adecuadamente para su edad. Su cara mostraba algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, los cuales estaba cubiertos por unos finos anteojos cuadrados.  
  
-Hermione, hermosa, que bueno que vienes-dijo su abuela abriendo los brazos  
  
Hermione fue hacia ella y la abrazo, olió ese aroma que la distinguía, ese aroma a hierbabuena. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y dijo:  
  
-te extrañaba mucho abuela, no sabes cuanta falta me haces-  
  
-y yo a ti, tenía mucho que no venías, y con lo malagradecido que es tu padre-  
  
Las dos rieron y Hermione ayudo a su abuela a sentarse en un sillón:  
  
-como has estado abuela?-  
  
-bien gracias, he sufrido unas recaídas últimamente, pero nada importante-  
  
-claro que si es importante, ya te revisó el doctor?-  
  
-si, pero dijo que es muy normal, que ya no caminara tanto, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes-  
  
-hay abuela, deberías de cuidarte, bien sabes como estas, y todavía te pones a dar largas caminatas.-  
  
-si querida, pero necesitaba ir a comprar,-  
  
-para eso tienes chofer-  
  
-bueno, basta de regaños, ¿no viniste a eso vdd?-  
  
-no, solo vine a visitarte, mis padres me tienen harta.-  
  
-y ahora?-  
  
-no nada- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada  
  
-que pasó linda?-dijo Catalina acariciando la mejilla de su nieta  
  
-nada, es solo que últimamente no me ha ido bien, ya sabes, problemas aquí, problemas haya, todavía no salgo de uno y ya entre en otro-  
  
-me quieres contar?-  
  
-no abuela, no quiero arruinarte tu día-  
  
-no al contrario, necesito enterarme que es lo que esta pasando en la vida de mi única nieta-  
  
-esta bien-  
  
Hermione le relataba todo lo que había pasado desde que se encontró a Ron en aquel restaurante hasta lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana, tb le dijo que ella amaba a Ron y no a Stephen, y que Stephen le iba a pedir matrimonio y que sus padres la obligarían a aceptar. Cada palabra que decía, Catalina se asombraba mas, cuando termino, Catalina se quedo con la boca abierta:  
  
-bueno hija, es necesario que digas la vdd, solo eso te podrá ayudar-  
  
-eso es lo que quiere hacer, pero cada vez que lo intento, algo se viene encima y me lo impide-  
  
Catalina se puso seria:  
  
-dices que el chico ese, Ron, ya se va a casar, y que tu vas a ser la madrina?-  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-por que no intentas algo con Stephen, podrías olvidar a Ron?-  
  
-es que no va a funcionar, yo al que amo es a Ron-  
  
-pero no pierdes nada intentándolo con Stephen-  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa-pero y si me pide matrimonio?-  
  
-pues dile que no estas preparada para eso, y no dejes que tus padres te manipulen, tu ya eres una mujer libre, y ellos no tiene derecho a tomar tus decisiones-  
  
Hermione se sentía mas cómoda, después de todo la abuela se daba buenos consejos, repentinamente sonó su celular, era un número desconocido:  
  
-diga?-  
  
-Hermione?-  
  
Era la voz de Stephen  
  
-no esta equivocado, no hay ninguna Hermione- negó Hermione  
  
-lo siento, me equivoque, gracias-  
  
-no hay de que- contesto Hermione fingiendo la voz y apago su celular  
  
-¿quién era?-preguntó su abuela  
  
-número equivocado-contesto Hermione, de seguro sus padres le habían dado el número de celular.  
  
Se quedo ahí en casa de su abuela, hasta ya entrada la noche. No le importaba si alguien se preocupara por ella, estaba feliz con su abuela, y cuando decidió irse se despidió de su abuela:  
  
-nos vemos abuela, espero y sigas bien, y gracias por todo-  
  
-no hay de que hija, ven mas seguido, y mantenme al tanto de lo ocurrido-  
  
-de acuerdo, adiós- y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
Abordo su auto, y se dirigió a su departamento, cuando llego, escuchó los mensajes de la contestadora, había 5:  
  
1°- Hermione cariño, en donde has estado te estamos localizando y no apareces, eres una maleducada por que me colgaste- era de su madre  
  
2°-Hermione se que estas ahí, contesta soy tu madre  
  
3°-Hola amor, espero y podamos salir a cenar esta noche, te extraño mucho- era Stephen  
  
4°-Te llame a tu celular pero estaba equivocado, cuando puedas me llamas para confirmar la cita de hoy en la noche  
  
5°-Hermione, te llame a tu celular pero estaba apagado, necesitamos verte urgentemente para el vestido de las madrinas, incluyendo el tuyo, llámame en cuanto puedas, me urge-era Chelsea  
  
Había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir con la modista para ver los vestidos, aunque sea algo la iba a mantener ocupada.  
  
Se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama de seda, era de 2 piezas, rosa pastel, se acostó en su cama y miro hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, luego miro al techo y cerro los ojos, para dar paso a un recuerdo:  
  
*****FLASH BACK******  
  
-Mira Hermione, esa estrella, esa estrella, siempre que la veas, te acordarás de mi, de este momento- señalo un chico pelirrojo  
  
-pero como saber cual de todas las estrellas es?, son muchas amor-contesto Hermione acariciando el cabello rojo de aquel chico  
  
-sencillo, por que es la que más brilla, recuérdalo, la más brillante- dijo Ron y besó a Hermione  
  
-te amo-le dijo Hermione a Ron  
  
-y yo a ti-le contesto, se volvieron a besar  
  
Los dos estaban acostados en suave y delicado pasto junto a un lago grande, ella esta cubierta por su abrigo, y el por su saco, estaban lejos de la escandalosa ciudad. Esa noche, los dos habían demostrado su amor de otra manera, esa noche ella se entrego a el sin oposición, fue una entrega de deseo, de cariño, pero sobre todo de amor. Jamás la olvidaría  
  
******FIN FLASH BLACK******  
  
Por su rostro empezaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas de dolor, no dejo de sollozar en toda la noche hasta que logro quedarse dormida. Tenía que tener fuerzas para aguantar el día que seguía.  
  
Bye  
  
Reviews, please. 


	6. Pirmeros Preparativos

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.  
  
******PRIMEROS PREPARATIVOS*****  
  
Se levanto, se sentía un poco mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la nariz congestionada, se había enfermado, decidió quedarse en su cama, acostada, solo fue por el vaporizador para destapar su nariz, y fue directo a su cama, donde no paraba de estornudar, sonó el teléfono, pero no quería contestar, lo dejo sonar hasta que la contestadora guardara el mensaje:  
  
-"Hermione en donde has estado?, me urge verte, tenemos que ir a ver a la modista hoy mismo, paso por ti en 15 minutos"-era Chelsea  
  
Vaya, al parecer su único día de descanso, se vio interrumpido, tomo un baño rápido, y se puso unos jeans, con una blusa azul marino de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, sus botas negras y se puso un gorro gris, agrego un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios, tomo su bolso y ahora a esperar a que Chelsea llegara.  
  
Se sentó en uno de sus sillones y prendió el televisor, nunca había nada bueno, se detuvo en un canal:  
  
-Si quieres sabes mas sobre tu vida amorosa, acude a la dirección que esta apareciendo en su pantalla, o llama a los teléfonos, que están apareciendo ahora mismo. Recuerda, Parvati y Lavander, las mejores adivinadoras, no te dejes influenciar por otras.  
  
Vaya, como daba vueltas la vida, quien diría, a esas dos en la televisión anunciando sus servicios, que bajo habían caído, [las iré a visitar un día de estos]- pensó Hermione. Alguien toco el timbre, de seguro era Chelsea, si estaba en lo correcto, era ella, y por suerte venía sola:  
  
-Hola Herm, ayer te perdiste de todos, te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré, no vuelvas a hacer eso-le reclamo Chelsea  
  
-si lo siento, es que tuve que ir al doctor y con mi abuela, se puso un poco delicada-habló Hermione  
  
-vaya, estas enferma, lo siento, entonces todo perdonado, vamonos antes de que nos ganen la cita-  
  
Abordaron el auto de Chelsea y se dirigieron al centro de Londres, en la mano izquierda de Chelsea se podía observar el gran anillo de compromiso que Ron le había dado, era hermoso, con una pequeña piedra de diamante, pequeño, pero bonito:  
  
-cuando se comprometieron?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-hace dos semanas, es lindo vdd, desde que lo vi en la joyería me enamore de el, según dicen que el de la plata de los huevos de Occamy (véase en el libro "Animales Fantásticos")-dijo Chelsea hablando del anillo. Parecía que quería mas al anillo que a Ron. Llegaron a una gran tienda, había variedad de vestidos, desde bautizos hasta Channel, se veía muy cara y fina. Entraron y se dirigieron a un pequeño pasadizo, solo para clientes exclusivos o para diseños:  
  
-aquí me van a hacer mi vestido y los de las madrinas-dijo Chelsea-buenos días, tengo cita-  
  
-a nombre de quién?-pregunto con un desaire la recepcionista  
  
-Chelsea Whiter-  
  
-pase por favor, la están esperando-señaló la recepcionista  
  
-gracias, ven Hermione-  
  
Hermione acompaño a Chelsea y abrió un pequeña puerta, entraron y ahí se encontraban mas mujeres, eran como 7, 5 de ellas suponían ser la demás madrinas, y las otras modistas:  
  
-Señorita Whiter, la estábamos esperando- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, llevaba un conjunto Channel y su cabello era corto y rubio,  
  
-si gracias-contesto Chelsea  
  
-bueno ahora puede escoger entre los modelos de esa revista, es la primera y única mujer que verá esa colección, hay vestidos de novia y para las acompañantes, ah, y tb para el novio.-señalo la misma mujer  
  
-gracias, ven Hermione te presento a las demás, mira ella es Lillian Gallagher, mi mejor amiga del colegio, ella es Darcy McGuire, mi prima, ella es Elaine Keener, mi amiga y novia de Harry, ella es Shannyn Cranston otra amiga del colegio, y por último Grace Whiter, mi hermanita mayor- Hermione saludo a todas estrechando las manos y besando su mejilla-bien chicas, ellas es Hermione Granger, y va a ser mi madrina de honor, ya que mi querida hermana Grace no acepto- miro desafiante a Grace y continuo-pónganse de acuerdo con ella para elegir el modelo de sus vestidos y el color, yo mientras elegiré mi vestido, Hermione en cuanto termines con ellas me ayudas con el mío?- pregunto Chelsea  
  
-de acuerdo-contesto Hermione.  
  
Tomo la revista que Chelsea le había dado se puso a revisarla con las demás para seleccionar un modelo, por suerte todas eran delgadas. Se llevaron la mayor del tiempo escogiéndolo, nadie se decidía y después de analizarlos todos se decidieron por uno color vino, con algunos detalles negros, era de tirante delgado y asimétrico, arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote discreto en la parte delantera, pero por la espalda la llevaba semi- descubierta, iban a disimularlo con una chalina del mismo color.  
  
Hermione estaba exhausta, y todavía le faltaba el vestido de Chelsea:  
  
-Hermione me podrías ayudar?-preguntó Chelsea  
  
-claro con mucho gusto-contesto Hermione tratando de disimular su enojo  
  
-te ocurre algo?-comento Chelsea  
  
-no, por supuesto que no, solo estoy un poco cansada-  
  
-no te preocupes lo mío es rápido, no tardo mas de 30 minutos-  
  
Empezaron a hojear las hojas de la revista, ninguno le gustaba a Chelsea, Hermione intento de todo, y lo que dijo que iba a estar en 30 minutos, pasaron mas de 3 horas, todas se habían ido, solo quedaba Chelsea, Hermione y la modista. Por fin se decidió de uno:  
  
-mira, este es perfecto, me encanta, me lo quedo, si que este me lo hagan, me fascino-  
  
[Bendito sea el señor] pensó Hermione. No estaba nada mal, sin tirantes, el escote en forma "V" y ajustado al cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta la cintura terminado en pico, la falda en línea "A" con mucho vuelo. Le tomaron las medidas y se pudieron ir, Chelsea la invito a tomar un café. Ya en el café:  
  
-muchas gracias, por quedarte conmigo, eres una gran amiga-  
  
-si no hay de que-contesto Hermione, ahora se sentía peor, le dolía la cabeza y le empezaba a dar fiebre  
  
-mañana tenemos que ir a ver la mesa de regalos, para escogerlos, Ron nos acompañara, hoy no vino por que fue con Harry a escoger su traje, espero y no haya escogido uno color naranja- Las dos rieron. Hermione ansiaba irse a su casa, tuvo que aguantar las tonterías de Chelsea y por fin llego a su casa. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para oprimir el botón de la contestadora, Había 4:  
  
1° Hermione, eres una grosera, ni siquiera has ido a ver a Stephen- era su madre  
  
2° Hermione, contéstame, no me evites, voy a ir a tu casa, y si no me abres...-otra vez su madre, algo le pasaba.  
  
3° Hola Hermione espero y Chelsea este contigo, no la encuentro por ningún lado-era Ron. Hermione suspiro  
  
4° Hermione, amor, necesito verte, no nos hemos visto, esta noche iré a tu casa, ojalá me recibas, te quiero- era Stephen Sonó el timbre, lo más probable: Stephen.  
  
No quería abrirle, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, le iba a decir la vdd:  
  
-Hola Stephen que gusto verte-  
  
-hola amor, te traje esto- dijo Stephen y le dio un ramo de flores,  
  
-muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado-  
  
-todo para la mujer mas hermosa- contesto y beso a Hermione  
  
-pasa, tenemos que hablar-  
  
-de acuerdo- Stephen obedeció  
  
-te ofrezco algo-pregunto Hermione  
  
-no gracias, ¿de que quieres hablar?-  
  
-bueno, primero que nada, quiere decirte que me has ayudado, no se su hubiera podido sobrevivir sin tu apoyo, te lo agradezco-  
  
-muchas gracias, tu tb me has apoyado mucho-  
  
-bueno, sucede que...- Hermione iba a continuar, pero le dio un ataque de tos, Stephen la saco del apuro y le dijo:  
  
-Hermione estas muy mal, mejor otro día hablamos, ven recuéstate en tu cama- le indico Stephen  
  
Hermione se sentía muy mal:  
  
-es mejor que descanses- dijo Stephen y besó su frente- Hermione! Estas ardiendo en fiebre, tienes que ir al doctor  
  
-no, estoy bien, en serio-  
  
-tienes antibióticos?-pregunto Stephen  
  
-en el closet del baño-  
  
Stephen fue por uno, y se lo dio con un poco de agua. Hermione lo tomo y fingió sentirse mejor:  
  
-ya me siento mejor, ya te puedes ir, gracias  
  
-no, si quieres me quedo-  
  
-no gracias, prefiero estar sola-  
  
-bueno, descansa-finalizó Stephen y se fue  
  
Hermione durmió tranquila. Cuando se despertó, se dio un baño rápido se puso un pantalón de vestir beige, una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga beige, y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón, no podían faltar sus botas color beige. Se detuvo el cabello en una coleta y espero a Chelsea, pero sonó el teléfono:  
  
-diga- contesto Hermione  
  
-Hermione, hasta que te dignas a contestarme, eres una irresponsable y una grosera, como puede ser que no me avisaste que estabas enferma, si no fue por Stephen no me entero, pero claro como ya te crees una mujer hecha y derecha, te das tus aires de grandeza, ¿qué no sabes que ahí gente a tu alrededor y que no todo gira en torno a ti?. Tu padre y yo estamos...-era la odiosa madre de Hermione  
  
Para suerte de Hermione tocaron la puerta, era Chelsea:  
  
-un momento-dijo Hermione-si mama, bueno ya me voy adiós- y colgó-listo vamonos  
  
Abordaron el convertible de Chelsea, en donde las estaba esperando Ron:  
  
-hola Hermione me alegra verte- dijo Ron  
  
-hola Ron, tb me da gusto verte-  
  
-bueno Hermione hoy tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas, primero ir a ver la mesa de regalos, después el salón y por último las invitaciones-  
  
-de acuerdo-  
  
Primero fueron a la tienda en donde harían la mesa de regalos, estaban escogiendo algunos, cuando sonó un celular:  
  
-el mío no es- aseguro Hermione  
  
-el mío tampoco- afirmo Ron  
  
-es el mío, es mi papa, ahora vengo- dijo Chelsea y se alejo  
  
-últimamente su padre la ha estado llamando, quiere que se encargue de la empresa-comento Ron viendo un vajilla de porcelana. En ese momento llego Chelsea:  
  
-Ron amor, me tengo que ir, mi padre quiere que vaya-  
  
-pero si estamos viendo lo de nuestra boda,-dijo Ron, tomando de la cintura a Chelsea  
  
-si, pero dice que son asuntos comerciales, ya sabes- contesto Chelsea acariciando la cara de Ron Hermione decidió voltearse, no quería ver aquella imagen, oyó algo así como un beso, y bajo mas la mirada, le daba un poco de asco.  
  
-bien Hermione, te encargo todo, por favor-  
  
-si, pero como saber si te gustan las invitaciones y el salón?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-tus gustos son como los míos, bye- dicho esto se fue.  
  
Cuando terminaron de escoger los regalos fueron directo al salón, en realidad no era salón, mas bien un jardín, un jardín muy elegante y fino, se veía muy caro alquilarlo, pero , Chelsea tenía el dinero suficiente:  
  
-es perfecto-dijo Ron  
  
-si- afirmo Hermione  
  
Después de eso fueron al local en donde tenía que comprar las invitaciones, entraron y el dueño les dio algunas muestras:  
  
-me siento raro, digo es que esto es mas para mujeres- dijo Ron mientras las escogía.  
  
Hermione río ante el comentario, Ron tenía toda la razón, ese era trabajo de mujeres, no de hombres.  
  
Una pareja entro a dicho local, por alguna razón la joven se le hacía conocida:  
  
-buenas tardes, ¿ustedes tb se van a casar? Me alegro por ustedes-dijo la joven  
  
Hermione trato de aclarar todo:  
  
-no, en realidad, el se va a casar...-iba a continuar, pero la mujer la interrumpió:  
  
-si, nosotros tb, Susan Bones-dijo la joven y extendió la mano  
  
Susan Bones!? La misma chica de Hufflepuff?! . Como daba vueltas la vida:  
  
-Susan, soy yo, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, y el es Ron Weasley-  
  
-que gusto verte, el es Jack Cooper, mi prometido, siempre supe que ustedes dos quedarían juntos, que bueno que se casen, están invitados a nuestra boda, espero y nos inviten a la suya-  
  
-no, verás, en realidad, lo que sucede es que....-trato de explicar Hermione  
  
-no te apenes Hermione, nosotros tb estamos nerviosos por nuestra boda-  
  
-si, pero es que .... -volvió a intentarlo  
  
-ustedes son el uno para el otro, tal para cual- dijo alegremente Susan  
  
-No Susan, Hermione no se va a casar, yo me casaré pero con otra mujer, ella me esta ayudando-contesto Ron molesto  
  
Susan se puso de mil colores y salió de la tienda.  
  
A Hermione eso le causo mucha gracia igual a Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Risha: no importa si no me escribes, yo que siempre contare contigo. Muchas Gracias  
  
Jessi: Me preguntaste que por que Ron y Hermione habían terminado, eso se sabra en 2 o 3 capitulos mas.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos. 


	7. Flores y reencuentros

******FLORES Y REENCUENTROS*****  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas después del encuentro con Susan, no le habían dicho nada a Chelsea, para que no se molestará, aun faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y después de hacer tantas cosas con Ron, Hermione se sentía mas enamorada de él.  
  
-Hermione, hoy vamos a ir a escoger las flores, tanto para los centros de mesa, como para mi ramo, necesito unas muy bonitas, Ron nos acompañara, el tiene que ver mucho en esto-dijo Chelsea  
  
-de acuerdo, a que hora vamos a ir?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-ahora mismo, Ron no esta esperando allá-  
  
Salieron de restaurante donde estaban comiendo y fueron a la florería. Era muy bonita, y había una gran variedad de flores, desde la mas simple rosa, hasta unos hermosos tulipanes holandeses. Ahí mismo se encontraba Ron, platicando con la tendera, ella le estaba coqueteando a el, pero Chelsea impidió ese coqueteo, pues llego e inmediatamente lo besó, la muchacha, se fue muy enojada mirando desafiante a Chelsea:  
  
-Ron, ¿por qué estabas coqueteando con ella?-pregunto molesta Chelsea  
  
-yo no le coqueteaba, simplemente le pregunte por estas flores- replico Ron  
  
-bueno, te creo- dijo Chelsea y beso a Ron.  
  
Hermione volvió a voltearse, no quería ver esa imagen, y cuando se separaron Chelsea la llamo:  
  
-Hermione, ven necesito que me ayudes a escoger las flores-  
  
-en un momento- dijo Hermione mientras escogía un alcatraz  
  
Fue con Chelsea, y justo cuando iban a tomar la primera flor, sonó el celular de Chelsea:  
  
-un momento.-les dijo Chelsea a Ron y Hermione  
  
Se apartó de ellos y comemos a hablar. Mientras tanto, Hermione olía un flor color lila:  
  
-eres muy observadora vdd?-pregunto Ron a Hermione  
  
-solo un poco- contesto Hermione  
  
-te gustaría tener algo en especial?-  
  
-solo amor- dijo Hermione-y a ti?-  
  
-no, pero algo material?-pregunto de nuevo Ron  
  
-no, creo que estoy bien, aunque me encantaría una motocicleta,- contesto Hermione  
  
-en serio?, es decir, a mi me encantaría tener una, pronto me la compraré-  
  
-me alegro por ti, ¿son muy caras?-  
  
-solo un poco, pero pagas lo justo- contestó Ron  
  
En ese momento llego Chelsea:  
  
-Ron, otra vez me tengo que ir, mi padre quiere que vaya-  
  
-pero si ya fuiste ayer-  
  
-si, pero entiéndelo, luego los veo, bye- se despidió de Ron y se fue  
  
-otra vez nos quedamos solos- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione asintió. Le encantaba esa idea.  
  
Admiraban cada una de las flores, y las seleccionaban juntos, eran hermosas. Por alguna razón, Hermione y Ron siempre rozaban sus manos al tomar una flor, les encantaba eso, y no lo disimulaban:  
  
-creo que pareces mas la novia que Chelsea-le dijo Ron a Hermione  
  
-si creo que si,-contesto Hermione  
  
-y te piensas casar con Stephen?-  
  
-Aún no me lo ha pedido, pero creo que no estoy preparada-  
  
Ron suspiró aliviado  
  
-y ese suspiro- pregunto Hermione  
  
-cual?, has de haber oído mal,- negó Ron  
  
Hermione sonrió, al menos alguien se preocupaba por ella.  
  
-me esperas un momento, voy al otro pasillo- dijo Hermione caminando y volteando a ver a Ron, iba distraída-vi unas flores...-pero algo se interpuso en su camino, era un hombre alto y fornido, con el cabello negro y los ojos azules, era el:  
  
- Nick?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-hola Hermione,- dijo algo apenado  
  
-lo conoces?-pregunto Ron  
  
-si- contesto enojada Hermione  
  
Una mujer embarazada apareció, aproximadamente tenía 8 meses, y por mas gorda que estuviera, Hermione la reconoció, era su "amiga" Stephanie, la misma perra. Hermione no resistió mas y salió del lugar con lágrimas en la cara. Ron miro desafiante a Nick y se fue, siguiendo a Hermione, cuando la vio, estaba abordando un taxi, y la siguió, en otro, pero lo perdió de vista, la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró, fue a un bar, y justamente ahí se encontraba, había bebido de más, y estaba apunto de beber otra cerveza, pero Ron la detuvo:  
  
-Hermione detente, ya bebiste mucho, es hora de irnos-  
  
-no, suéltame Ron, déjame- trato de hablar Hermione  
  
-Hermione entiéndeme, aquí corres peligro, ven te llevo a tu casa-  
  
Hermione dejo caer su cabeza sobre la barra:  
  
-¿Cuántas lleva?- pregunto Ron al cantinero  
  
-3 tequilas, 6 whiskies, 3 martinis y 4 cervezas, ah 5 con la que se esta tomando-  
  
Ron miro asombrado a Hermione, vaya, había tomado demasiado alcohol. Pagó la cuenta y tomo del brazo a Hermione, la subió a un taxi, después la llevo a su departamento, Hermione traía una cerveza en la mano, trato de abrir su puerta pero no pudo, así que Ron, la trato de abrir, pero tampoco pudo, mientras hacia el intento, Hermione se resbaló por la pared para sentarse en el suelo, coloco sus brazos en las rodillas y empezó a llorar:  
  
-no Hermione no llores, que te hizo ese tipo?-  
  
-me traicionó- sollozo Hermione  
  
-pero Hermione esas son cosas del pasado, olvídalo-  
  
-es que no es tan fácil, si supieras lo que paso...-  
  
-me quieres contar?-pregunto Ron sentándose junto a ella  
  
-teníamos 22 años, acabábamos de salir de la Universidad, el era mi novio, ya nos íbamos a casar, teníamos todo planeando, solo faltaba un día, y esa perra de Stephanie era mi mejor amiga, era mi madrina. Llegue a su departamento y los vi, ahí, en su cama, los 2, me traicionaron- volvió a sollozar.  
  
-Hermione no llores- Ron abrazo a Hermione  
  
-pero es que tu no lo entiendes, además ¿quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-gritó Hermione  
  
-alguien que se interesa por ti, reacciona, esas cosas son malas,- dijo Ron tomando por los brazos a Hermione y moviéndola de un lado a otro-  
  
-no yo no le intereso a nadie-  
  
-claro que si, a mi me interesas mucho, eres mi mejor amiga-  
  
Hermione se quedo callada, Ron por fin pudo abrir el apartamento de Hermione, la cargo y la llevo a su cama, le quito las botas, y la cubrió. Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero todavía hablaba:  
  
-gracias Ron-  
  
-no hay de que, para esos somos los amigos-contesto Ron y beso su frente  
  
-te amo-le dijo Hermione  
  
-si supieras que yo tb te amo, y que no te he podido olvidar-  
  
Hermione se levanto un poco y beso los labios de Ron. Los dos ansiaban este momento, pero tuvo que acabar, por que Hermione cayo rendida y se durmió. Ron decidió irse.  
  
Hermione se levanto muy adolorida, no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior, solo recordaba lo de Nick, y que había bebido, pero solo eso. Le dolía la cabeza y tenia revuelto el estómago y las voces se oían al triple, parecía como si estuvieran gritando. Se dio un ducha con agua fría, y se le bajo un poco la "cruda". Todavía tenía muchas cosas que arreglar para la boda. 


	8. De caballos y confusiones

Muchas gracias por tener el tiempo de leer mi fic, y siento mucho no haberles informado que mi fic esta basado en la película de Jennifer Lopez, esa de "Experta en bodas", pero adaptada a mi manera.  
  
En realidad no queria llegar a esto, pero ya estoy harta de JESSY WEASLEY, no pienso pelearme, solo aclararte unos puntos: 1° Si tanto te molesta mi fic, no lo leas. 2° Acepto las criticas malas, por que esas son las constructivas y las que te ayudan a mejorar, pero tu siempre me estas criticando y diciendo que mi fic es malo, y bla bla bla Y por último, la verdad no se quien eres para juzgar si yo soy una principiante, tu no eres nadie para decir eso, si, lo admito Rupert Fan, es una de las mejores escritoras, y en todo caso ella es la que tiene el derecho de juzgar, por que ella si sabe. Tal vez tu eres una huevona que nunca haces nada y por eso estas "escribiendo fic's", pero yo soy una adolescente de 14 años que va en 9° grado y mi vida es muy ocupada, a penas y puedo conectarme a Internet y checar mi mail. A mi no me importan mucho los reviews, mientras yo me siente bien al publicar mis ideas y mis fic's, soy feliz, pero agradezco que algunas personas se tomen las molestia de escribirme una sugerencia. Y te voy a suplicar y a rogar que no vuelvas a escribirme review, por que lo unico que estas haciendo es perder tu tiempo. Gracias. Bye JESSY Weasley.  
  
Atte. Ann Grint  
O mejor conocida como Ann de Weasley  
  
Esto dedicado a todos los que se toman las molestias de leer mi fic, los quiero 10000000000000  
  
*****CABALLOS Y CONFUCIONES****  
  
Los días se pasaron rápido, y ya solo faltaba un mes para la boda. Hermione pasaba mas tiempo con Ron, pues Chelsea siempre tenía que ir con su padre.  
  
Cada día Hermione acababa mas cansada, pues tenía que verificar cada detalle, parecía mas la boda de Hermione que de Chelsea, pues Chelsea casi nunca se encontraba en los detalles mas importantes.  
  
Ron no había dicho nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche que Hermione bebió de mas, pero algo de lo que no cabía duda, era que ya no tenía tantas ganas de casarse con Chelsea. Además de eso, Ron ya se había comprado su moto, y cada vez que podía invitaba a Hermione a dar una vuelta, la cual no se negaba.  
  
Stephen pasaba mas tiempo con Hermione, y aunque casi siempre estaban juntos, Hermione nunca llegaba a sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba con Ron. Por alguna extraña razón, no le había pedido matrimonio, y eso le alegraba a Hermione.  
  
Cuando al fin Chelsea estuvo presente, hablaban de distintos temas:  
  
-vaya, eso que me cuentas del Quidditch, es muy interesante- dijo Chelsea  
  
-si bueno, lo leí en un libro- contesto Hermione  
  
-creo que tengo que ir al baño, en un momento regreso- dijo Ron y se dirigió al baño  
  
-ahora que estamos solas, podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo Chelsea en un voz baja  
  
-¿de que?- preguntó Hermione confundida  
  
-no sé, por ejemplo, quien ha sido el amor de tu vida?-  
  
Hermione no sabia que responder:  
  
-bueno, lo que pasa, es que..., fue, o era...-  
  
-no te pongas nerviosa, yo creo que el amor de mi vida es Ron,-  
  
-vaya, si, es que sucede que...-  
  
-dime, no te voy a morder-  
  
-fue un chico del colegio, era muy simpático, y dure mucho con el, lo amaba- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Ron  
  
-y si lo ambas, ¿por qué terminaste con el?-  
  
-fueron varias las razones, el era muy celoso, y aparte de eso, yo me fui a estudiar a Glasgow, por mas que tratamos de mantener nuestra relación, la distancia nos separo, y nos fuimos distanciando-  
  
-wua!, y lo has visto?-  
  
-si..., hace poco lo encontré-  
  
-y que paso?, sentiste algo por él?-  
  
-si, volví a sentir el mismo amor, que sentía por el-  
  
-esas si son rarezas, cambiando de tema, necesito hablar de otra cosa-  
  
-de que?-  
  
-bueno ya sabes, eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio-  
  
Hermione se quedo anonadada:  
  
-¿vas a llegar virgen al matrimonio?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-no, claro que no, es decir, ya no soy virgen, la perdí cuando tenía 21, con un chico de mi escuela, ¿y tu?-  
  
-bueno, no, es decir, ya no soy tan santa, la perdí a los 18- rió Hermione  
  
-¿y con quien fue?-  
  
-con el chico que amaba, con el mejor de los hombres-  
  
-el mismo del que me hablaste?- preguntó Chelsea  
  
-si, ese-  
  
-¿y quien es?-  
  
-no lo conoces, el se mudo- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultarlo  
  
-bueno, dime como se llamaba-  
  
Era obvio que Hermione no iba a decir que había perdido su virginidad con Ron:  
  
-eh, R.., Rupert, si se llamaba Rupert-  
  
-vaya, y era guapo-  
  
-si, muy guapo-  
  
-lo tenía grande?- pregunto Chelsea  
  
-si, demasiado grande,- dijo Hermione  
  
-Ron, lo tiene muy grande- repuso Chelsea  
  
-ya te acostaste con el?-  
  
-no, el es muy caballeroso, y nunca me lo ha pedido, pero date cuenta cuando camina y se sienta, se le ve abultado-  
  
En ese momento Ron salió del baño. Era cierto lo que decía Chelsea, a Ron se le veía muy grande. Las dos lo miraban atentamente, y cuando Ron se sentó, lo miraron aún mas:  
  
-pasa algo?- pregunto Ron  
  
Las dos se rieron, si supiera de lo que estaba hablando....  
  
-solo le comentaba a Hermione, que si quería ira a montar, sería bueno ir mañana a la finca de mi mama, para montar un poco, nos podremos quedar toda la noche a dormir-propuso Chelsea  
  
-claro amor, como quieras- contesto Ron  
  
-de acuerdo, entonces mañana mismo paso por ti Hermione, invita a Stephen, lleva ropa, y algo sexy- le dijo Chelsea a Hermione  
  
-si gracias- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, le idea no le parecía mala, pero tampoco bueno, a ella no le gustaban los caballos,  
  
A las ocho en punto pasaron por Hermione, Stephen los alcanzaría allá, pues según el tenía mucho trabajo. Iban en la camioneta del padre de Chelsea, escuchando n CD's con melodías para bailar el día de su boda:  
  
-que te parece esta?- pregunto Chelsea  
  
-no, muy lenta, vdd Hermione?-  
  
-si, pero es mejor lenta, puedes bailar mas a gusto-contesto Hermione  
  
Y así pasaron todo el viaje, hasta llegar a la dichosa finca, era muy bonita y grande, estaba en muy buen estado. Chelsea los invito primero a desayunar, y después le prestó a Hermione y a Ron, una casco, fueron al establo, y había infinidades de caballos:  
  
-escojan el que sea, el mío es este blanco, se llama copito- dijo Chelsea  
  
Ron escogió uno de color negro y Hermione uno café claro, se veía muy bonito, le pusieron a los caballos el equipamiento adecuado, y justo cuando iban salir, Stephen llego:  
  
-hola, disculpen por llegar tarde.-  
  
-no hay problema, toma un cabello- dijo Chelsea  
  
-si gracias,-  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, salieron a cabalgar, Chelsea les iba indicando el camino, Hermione no se sentía tranquila, agarraba con todas sus fuerzas la silla del caballo, iba respirando lentamente, y diciendo en voz baja:  
  
-no me va a pasar, no me va a pasar nada, el caballo es mi amigo, tranquila Hermione-  
  
Siguieron el camino, aun faltaba mucho, hasta el momento todo estaba, no había ocurrido nada malo, pero Hermione se asusto y sin querer pateo al caballo, provocando que este se saliera de control y empezará a correr velozmente:  
  
-Hermione detente- gritó Ron  
  
-que mas quisiera pero no puedo, AYÚDENME, me voy a caer- gritaba Hermione, cada vez alejándose mas  
  
Ron la fue tras ella en su caballo, no la podía alcanzar, Hermione iba cada vez mas nerviosa, y justo en un árbol el caballo se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Hermione se estampará contra el cuello del caballo. No quedo inconsciente, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Ron llego, bajo de su caballo:  
  
-Hermione, estas bien?-  
  
-solo un poco mareada-dijo tontamente Hermione,  
  
Los demás llegaron enseguida  
  
-como estas, que le paso?-pregunto Stephen  
  
-nada, esta bien- dijo Ron- la llevare en mi caballo de regreso,  
  
Subieron a Hermione en el caballo de Ron, se sentía como una estúpida, había hecho el oso de su vida, y enfrente de Ron. Todos iban platicando sobre la boda, Hermione que iba enfrente de Ron, no estaba tan alegre, seguía mareada y enojada.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Chelsea le dio a cada uno su habitación, primero estaba la de Hermione, después la de Chelsea, seguía la de Ron y por último le de Stephen, Solo la servidumbre se encontraba en la casa, estaban solos. Todos tomaron un baño rápido y bajaron a comer, cuando terminaron, fueron a la sala a platicar, y sin darse cuenta se les fue el tiempo, y ya era de noche. Contaron algunas historias de terror y se fueron a dormir. Pero se habían equivocado de habitaciones: Stephen se fue a la de Ron, y Ron a la de Stephen, provocando un gran lió: Ron se levanto a tomar un vaso de leche y mientras esto ocurría, Chelsea fue a la habitación de Ron, donde se encontraba Stephen, esto fue lo que paso:  
  
-hola amor, quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo-dijo Chelsea metiendose en la cama de Stephen  
  
Stephen pensó que era Hermione y acepto con todo gusto la propuesta.  
  
Cuando Ron regreso de la cocina se metió en la habitación de Chelsea.  
  
Hermione tenía un poco de miedo, y decidió pasarse con Chelsea. Ron ya se había metido en la cama, pero entro alguien: era Hermione  
  
-hola espero y no te moleste, pero es que tenía un poco de miedo-dijo Hermione y se metió en la cama de Chelsea donde estaba Ron, al sentir la pierna peluda de alguien, Hermione grito y fue directo a encender las luces:  
  
-RON!!!!!!, que haces aquí?¡, por que no me dijiste nada?, donde esta Chelsea- grito Hermione  
  
-no se, yo pensé que este era mi cuarto, pero veo que no,-  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados, por un momento todo fue divertido, hasta que Ron dijo:  
  
-un momento, si Chelsea no esta aquí ¿en donde esta?-  
  
-no sé, vamos a buscarla-  
  
Salieron del cuarto y fueron a la otra habitación, prendieron las luces, y ahí estaba Chelsea, pero no solo ella, si no Stephen-  
  
-Chelsea-  
  
-Stephen-  
  
-¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione  
  
Chelsea al verle la cara a Stephen grito y salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, fue a abrazar a Ron:  
  
-lo siento, pensé que tu eras Hermione, en realidad lo siento Chelsea- objeto Stephen  
  
-¿qué paso aquí?-  
  
Después de largas explicaciones todo quedo arreglado y todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente.  
  
**++****  
  
Va para ti Paola (Ginny Weasñey) que me ayudas siempre.  
  
LaLo, eres un super amigo, y das muy buenos consejos  
  
RiShIta: Tenemos añales que no hablamos pero eres una genial amiga, disfruta el concierto. 


	9. De antro en la ciudad

********DE ANTRO EN LA CIUDAD******  
  
Pasaron 2 semanas después del incidente del la finca, todo había quedado en el pasado, y cada vez faltaba menos para la boda.  
  
Toda la cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas, en sí ella era la encargada de todo, los vestido ya podía pasar a recogerlo, y cada vez que iba se encontraba con las demás chicas, platicaban durante muchas horas. El tema en especial: la boda. A Hermione cada vez le afectaba más, le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
Stephen invito a todos a un antro, el viernes por la noche.  
  
Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo iba a pasar, no tenía nada que ponerse, y se decidió por un vestido rojo, no tan formal total iba a bailar.  
  
Stephen paso por ella, y después pasaron por Ron y Chelsea. Ron se veía encantador, simplemente perfecto.  
  
Llegaron al un famoso antro llamado "El alebrije", era conocidos por todos, uno de los mas caros, y divertidos.  
  
Tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro, y pidieron algo de beber, Hermione solo pidió un poco de refresco, no quería volver a emborracharse las consecuencias eran graves.  
  
Después de un rato, ya todos estaban bailando alegremente, Hermione con Stephen, y Chelsea con Ron, para hablar tenían que gritar, y casi no se escuchaba:  
  
-Hermione ahora vengo, no tardo- grito Stephen  
  
Hermione solo asintió, bailaba muy bien, Chelsea se fue al baño, y Hermione y Ron se quedaron bailando:  
  
-vaya Hermione, bailas muy bien-  
  
-gracias Ron, tu tb-  
  
Bailaban la canción de "One more time" de daft punk, algo movidona. Repentinamente, la música se paro y el dj hablo:  
  
-haber rebeldes, aquí hay un chico que quiere decirnos algo,-  
  
El que estaba allá arriba era Stephen, no hablo por el micrófono, mostró una enorme manta con algo escrito, algo que parecía decir:  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER, ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?"  
  
Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, no sabía que decirle, el dj volvió a hablar: -¿Quién es Hermione Granger,? que suba aquí, y le de la respuesta-  
  
Chelsea, levanto la mano de Hermione y todos empujaron a Hermione para que subiera, cuando estaba ahí, le pusieron el micrófono en la boca, todos esperaban una respuesta, sobre todo Stephen, Hermione permaneció callada, y se empezaron a oír chiflidos de reclamo. Ron estaba furioso, apretaba fuerte los puños, Hermione habló:  
  
-Sí, Stephen, acepto casarme contigo,- se lanzó hacia los brazos de Stephen y lo beso. Todos aplaudieron y de nuevo la música volvió.  
  
Hermione estaba aturdida, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, había cometido una estupidez, era una completa y perfecta imbecil.  
  
Cuando ya era tarde, decidieron irse, primero pasaron a dejar a Chelsea, después a Ron, y por último a Hermione:  
  
-Hermione, ¿cuándo será el día de la boda?-preguntó Stephen  
  
-no lo sé, el mismo día que la boda de Ron-  
  
-pero por que?-  
  
-no quiero asistir a su boda, mejor así-  
  
-pero, es en 2 semanas y tu eres la madrina-  
  
-Stephen hazlo por mi-suplico Hermione  
  
-esta bien- se despidieron y Hermione se fue a su casa, estaba agotada y triste, había cometido el peor error de su vida 


	10. Clases de Baile

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron las molestias de escribir reviews, y hare todo lo que me pidan.  
  
Ok, aki les dejo el kapitulo  
  
*********CLASES DE BAILE*****  
  
La madre de Hermione ya se había enterado, ella andaba de arriba abajo, preparando todo, Hermione era la mas despreocupada, total, no le importaba. Y aunque su sueño de niña era casarse, ahora era su pesadilla. Ya no se podía echar para atrás, la iglesia ya estaba apartada y su vestido ya iban comprarlo, aun no le decía nada a Chelsea, no quería desanimarla, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad.  
  
Chelsea sito a Hermione en un salón de baile tenían que practicar el vals para bailarlo, ahí le dirá la vdd:  
  
-Chelsea necesito hablar contigo- dijo desanimada Hermione  
  
-claro que pasa-  
  
-bueno sabes que me voy a casar, el problema es que es el mismo día que tu boda-  
  
-¿qué dices?-  
  
-si, mi mama eligió esa fecha, según ella ese día se caso, y quiere seguir con la tradición-  
  
-vaya, en realidad quería que fueras mi madrina, pero dada las circunstancias, bueno pues felicidades, y gracias por todo- dijo Chelsea abrazando a Hermione, la cual le devolvió el abrazo, pero sonó el teléfono de Chelsea, era su padre:  
  
-bueno, permíteme Hermione- dijo Chelsea y se alejo  
  
Chelsea le diría todo a Ron, el se enteraría. Él acababa de llegar, dispuesto a bailar:  
  
-hola Hermione y Chelsea?-  
  
Hermione señalo a Chelsea quien acababa de colgar:-  
  
-hola amor, me tengo que ir, asuntos de la empresa.-  
  
-pero si acabo de llegar- dijo Ron- ¿con quien voy a bailar?-  
  
-si lo sé, baila con Hermione, ella lo hace muy bien, Hermione aunque no seas mi madrina me puedes ayudar?-  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-ok, gracias, bueno ya me voy, adiós.- dicho esto se marcho  
  
-¿qué quería decir? ¿por qué ya no vas a ser su madrina?-  
  
Hermione estaba apunto de explicarle pero en ese momento llego el maestro de danza, era un poco afeminado, pero se vestía bien:  
  
-bien, bien, todas las parejas q' están es por que quieren aprender a bailar, si ponen empeño lo lograrán, empezaremos un distintas clases de música. Lo primero, caballeros tomen a sus parejas por la cintura, de ustedes dependen como bailen ellas, ustedes las guían, bien aquí esta la música- Oprimió la grabadora y empezó a escucharse, algo así como tango. Hermione no sabía bailar, pero intento, mientras bailaban estaban hablando:  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir Chelsea,? ¿Ya no serás su madrina? ¿por qué?-  
  
-mira Ron, lo que sucede es que mi mama eligió ese día para mi boda, y no lo puedo cambiar-  
  
-pero no puede ser, ¿por qué te casas?-  
  
Ni siquiera sabían que estaban bailando perfectamente  
  
-por que Stephen me lo propuso- contesto Hermione  
  
-no Hermione, cásate otro día,-  
  
-¿para que?-  
  
-no sé, quiero que asistas a mi boda-  
  
-no Ron, es mejor así, se lo q' te digo-  
  
Cuando terminaron de bailar, había terminado la canción, el maestro los felicitaba:  
  
-muy bien, felicidades, lo han hecho perfecto, ¿Ven?, todas las parejas tomen el ejemplo de esta- Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron.  
  
Siguieron bailando, les salía perfecto, parecía que lo hacían con todas las ganas, como si ellos se fueran a casar. Hermione se sentía en las nubes cada vez que la boca de Ron se aproximaba, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, tantos sentimientos.  
  
Cuando la clase había terminado llego Chelsea:  
  
-bien, ¿cómo estuvo?-  
  
-perfecto, Hermione es una excelente bailarina- dijo Ron  
  
-gracias, tu tb- contesto Hermione  
  
Después de la clase, todos se fueron a su casa, a "descansar".  
  
El tiempo pasaba volando, solo faltaban 2 días para las bodas, Hermione ya tenía su vestido, era bonito, con los hombros descubiertos con terminado en pico, el bordado era estilo medieval, y la falda de seda, con mucho vuelo, decidió no llevar velo.  
  
Cada día que pasaba, Ron y Chelsea estaban mas distanciados, parecía como, una boda obligatoria.  
  
Todas las noche Hermione se acostaba llorando, pensaba en los infeliz que sería su vida con Stephen, y lo feliz que sería Ron con Chelsea. 


	11. Algo Decisivo

Bueno, bueno, puse este capítulo muy rapido, pero es que salgo de viaje y no voy a tener nada de tiempo.  
  
Esperando de nuevo que les guste. Se acerca el final.  
  
********ALGO DECISIVO******  
  
Un día antes de la boda, la madre de Hermione no dejaba de llamarle por teléfono, por eso Hermione había descolgado el teléfono, prefería pasar el último día, su último día feliz, su último día con él.  
  
Llenó su taza con café, se sentó en el sillón a pensar, a olvidar.  
  
Mañana era el gran día esperado por todos, bueno al menos no por Hermione, Ron se casaría, y talvez seria feliz, quien sabe, nadie lo sabia, nadie mas que el y Chelsea. [Bueno mientras el sea feliz yo lo seré, pensaba Hermione], por favor quien dice esas hipocresías, sabes que no eres feliz por que el no esta a tu lado. Le dio un sorbo a su café y se quemo la boca, dijo una grosería entre dientes y alguien toco la puerta. Era Ron.  
  
-Hola herm, se que es muy tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo, ¿quieres ir a beber un trago?  
  
-claro, solo deja ir por mi abrigo.  
  
Hermione no tardo mucho y después se dirigieron a un famoso bar, al llegar Ron como muy buen caballero le abrió la puerta del carro a Hermione y se acercaron a la puerta de dicho bar, estaba un poco lleno. Ron dijo:  
  
-espera un momento solo voy a pedir un mesa-  
  
-por supuesto-contesto Hermione  
  
Ron se fue , y Hermione volteaba a ver a todos lados, ¿de que quería hablar Ron? ¿era urgente? ¿tenía que ver algo con Chelsea? Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era Ron:  
  
-listo, entremos-  
  
-de acuerdo-.-  
  
Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa indicada, y comenzaron a platicar:  
  
-¿has de estar muy nervioso? Mañana es tu boda-pregunto Hermione  
  
-si un poco y tu?-  
  
-no- dijo seriamente Hermione  
  
-de eso es de lo que te quería hablar-  
  
-adelante-dijo Hermione  
  
-no esperemos a que nos traigan algo de beber-  
  
Ron hizo una seña para llamar al mesero, quien no tardo en llegar:  
  
-van a ordenar-dijo educadamente  
  
-a mi tráigame una cerveza, y a ti Hermione?-  
  
-lo mismo-  
  
-en un momento se las traigo-dijo el  
  
-bien y de que me querías hablar?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, tu bien sabes que mañana me voy a casar y tu tb-  
  
-si lo sé, yo iba a ser la madrina-  
  
-si eso si lo sabía ¿pero lo rechazaste?, ¿por qué?- Ron no sabía lo que decía, estaba muy nerviosos el sudor se notaba en su cara y sus manos.  
  
-simplemente por que... mañana tb me caso- Siendo la respuesta muy obiva,  
  
-bueno, ese no es el punto, es decir, me alegra saber eso, pero...  
  
-pero que Ron?  
  
-sus 2 cervezas-dijo el mesero,  
  
-gracias- dijeron los dos  
  
-pero que Ron? ¿Acaso ya no te quieres casar?-  
  
-no, ya no me quiero casar-dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa  
  
Hermione casi escupe la cerveza que estaba bebiendo-¿Qué dices?-dijo Hermione incrédula-  
  
-lo que oíste, no me quiero casar, estoy enamorado de otra persona-  
  
-no Ron, no le puedes hacer esto a Chelsea, ella te ama, esta tan ilusionada con la boda, sería un golpe muy fuerte-  
  
-si lo sé, pero se que si me caso con ella, jamás podré ser feliz-  
  
-Y quien es esa persona?-  
  
-eso no importa-  
  
-claro que importa, que tal si es su mejor amiga o una de las damas de compañía, hasta yo-  
  
-tu lo has dicho-  
  
-¿No me digas que es su hermana, Grace?-  
  
-no precisamente, eres tu-dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos  
  
Hermione no lo podía creerlo.  
  
-mira, yo solo te lo quería decir, era algo que tenía dentro de mí, y si no lo sacaba, iba a explotar, si no sientes lo mismo, no hay problema-  
  
-no, no es eso, es simplemente que no le podemos hacer esto a Chelsea, ella a sido muy buena con nosotros, no es justo-  
  
-entonces ¿sientes lo mismo?-  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza-pero eso no importa, debemos de olvidarnos de esto, y seguir nuestras vidas, ya no lo podemos cambiar, llévame a mi casa por favor-Hermione se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al auto-te espero afuera-fue lo último que dijo.  
  
Ron pago la cuenta y fue a la salida, en donde se suponía estaba Hermione  
  
Se marcharon, durante el recorrido no hablaron, hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Hermione  
  
-Te acompaño a tu casa-dijo Ron, ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió:  
  
Llegaron a la puerta:  
  
-Ron debemos de olvidar esto, tu debes estar con la mujer que amas,-  
  
-como? si ella no me lo permite, le confesé todo lo que sentía y ella me rechazó, ¿qué hago?-  
  
-ve con la mujer que en realidad amas, yo simplemente soy una obsesión que tienes desde primer curso, solo eso-  
  
-crees eso?-  
  
-por que no creerlo?-  
  
-por una razón, esa noche que te entregaste a mi, eso no fue una obsesión-  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa.  
  
-mira Ron, no es el momento para discutir, solo digo que tu tienes que estar con ella, yo estoy comprometida con Stephen, me casaré mañana, y al fin podré olvidarte , tu te casarás con Chelsea y listo problema arreglado-  
  
-sabes que Chelsea solo tiene interés en sus negocios, y que nunca se ha preocupado realmente por la boda-  
  
-eso no es vdd, sabes muy bien que ella te ama-  
  
-en que sentido?  
  
-en muchos- contesto Hermione  
  
-como?, es decir, que cada vez que su padre la llamaba ella se iba y ni siquiera le importaba la boda-  
  
Ron tenía razón  
  
-mira, creo que es mejor irme, esperamos seguir viéndonos, aunque sea como amigos-  
  
-no te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos-  
  
-eso espero-  
  
Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.  
  
Hermione sentía que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, cada vez se alejaba más, no lo podía detener mas tenia que decirlo:  
  
-Ron, espera- grito Hermione  
  
Ron dio la vuelta, y dijo:  
  
-si?-  
  
-no me vas a dejar darte un abrazo, para felicitarte por tu boda-  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ron, corrió hacia Hermione, y esta hizo lo mismo, se abrazaron fuerte y Hermione le dijo:  
  
-Ron-dijo Hermione aun abrazada de Ron  
  
-dime -contesto ron  
  
-no dejes de quererme Ron, pase lo que pase -dijo Hermione soltando algunas lagrimas  
  
-no Hermione eso nunca sucederá, pero tu has lo mismo de acuerdo-  
  
-de acuerdo- Aun seguían abrazados.  
  
-sabes, no me quiero separar de ti, es como una fuerza que lo impide-  
  
Hermione soltó un risa- yo tampoco-  
  
Se quedaron abrazados, por un largo tiempo, no les importaba nada, el solo hecho de sentir ese calor tan deseado por la persona a quien amas en este mundo, era lo único que les importaba, estar con la persona amada.  
  
-Hermione creo que es el momento de irme, faltan pocas horas para mi boda y la tuya.-  
  
-no te vayas, yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo-  
  
-yo igual, pero los dos debemos de hacer lo que corresponde-  
  
-de acuerdo, tienes razón-  
  
Y por fin los dos se separaron,:  
  
-bueno, suerte, que seas feliz con Stephen, se ve que el te quiere mucho-  
  
-igualmente, Chelsea se interesará por la boda-  
  
-adiós,-  
  
-adiós-  
  
Ron ya se había marchado, en aquel pasillo donde habían estado abrazados, solo quedaba Hermione, definitivamente había perdido a Ron  
  
*~*~*~*~* Al día siguiente ~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. tOdO aL ReVÉs

Ok, prometí no ponerme sentimental, este es el primer capítulo en que haré un Summari algo largo, normalmente suelo ser corta de palabras.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que hicieron posible este fic, por que créanme sin ellas no hubiera podido. No tiene una dedicación especial, o creo que si, se las dedico a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, ya sea en mi fic o en cualquiera.  
  
Espero y les guste el Final.  
  
********TODO AL REVÉS******  
  
-Hermione, levántate, se te va a hacer tarde, tienes que arreglarte, hoy es tu boda-  
  
-si mamá, lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo desanimadamente Hermione  
  
-arriba esos ánimos parece que vas a un funeral-  
  
[Que mas quisiera] pensó Hermione  
  
Hermione se baño y se puso su bata de seda, según su mama para no manchar el vestido. La peinadora que habían contratado la maquillo y la peinó, no quedo nada mal, un leve maquillaje y su peinado de lo mas sencillo. Pensaba en que estaría pasando con Ron.  
  
*En la casa de Ron:*  
  
-Ron cariño, arréglate esa corbata, se ve echa nudos-  
  
-si mama, en un momento-  
  
-¿qué no estas feliz?-  
  
-no mama, ya no me quiero casar-  
  
-no Ron, ¿por qué?-  
  
-Hermione, ella, me ama y yo a ella-  
  
-pero por que no se lo dijiste a Chelsea-  
  
-no sé, no tuve el valor-  
  
-Ron, habla con Chelsea, ella lo comprenderá-  
  
-pero que le digo-  
  
-la vdd,-  
  
Ron lo meditó un momento, hablaría con Chelsea.  
  
Pasaron las horas y ya todos estaban listos, Hermione ya se había puesto su vestido y faltaba poco para ir a la capilla, donde se realizaría la boda.  
  
Ron iba al salón, donde se efectuaría la ceremonia y la recepción, ahí estaba Chelsea:  
  
-Chelsea, necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-amor, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia-  
  
-es urgente-  
  
-de acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-mira, durante los preparativos de la boda, estuviste todo el tiempo distante, es decir nunca te preocupaste, y creo que ese tiempo nos distancio, creo que ya no hay nada que nos una-  
  
-Ron, no me puedes hacer esto-  
  
-piénsalo, tu ya no sientes nada por mí, ni yo por ti, el tiempo y tus ocupaciones nos distanciaron-  
  
Chelsea se quedo callada:  
  
-tienes razón, si nos casamos, no va a funcionar esto, todas mis ilusiones se desgastaron- contesto Chelsea- y para serte sincera conocí a otro chico  
  
-otro chico-  
  
-si larga historia, pero ve, se feliz, huye de esta loca-  
  
-gracias Chelsea,- y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
-no, gracias a ti, me abriste los ojos, ahora ve a la boda de Hermione, a impedirla-  
  
-como sabes...?-  
  
-Ron, me di cuenta, cada vez que se quedaban solos, ve-  
  
-sabes en donde es?-  
  
-si, toma la invitación, apúrate, es del otro lado de la ciudad, si vas en tu moto, llegarás a tiempo-  
  
-gracias, te debo una- dijo Ron y se fue.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en un tocador, mirando de frente al espejo, solo pensaba en lo infeliz que sería, pensaba en él, tal vez el ya esta casado, tal vez el ya sea feliz. Llamaron a la puerta:  
  
-se puede?.- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta  
  
-adelante- indicó Hermione  
  
Era Stephen:  
  
-hola, se que se de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, pero necesitaba darte algo-  
  
Hermione se quedo sentada, no dijo nada:  
  
-pensé que te gustaría por eso lo compre,-  
  
Hermione seguía sin moverse, Stephen sacaba una larga pero pequeña caja de velet negra, la abrió y algo brillo ante los ojos de Hermione. Era una gargantilla, de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados, era preciosa, pero Hermione no la podía admitir:  
  
-Stephen, no tuviste que molestarte- contestó Hermione rechazándola  
  
-no es ninguna molestia, todo para la mujer que amo- replico Stephen colocándole la gargantilla en el cuello de Hermione, después de esto, empezó a besarle el cuello pero Hermione lo detuvo:  
  
-es mejor que te vayas, alguien nos puede descubrir-  
  
-de acuerdo, te veré en poco tiempo-  
  
Stephen salió del cuarto, Hermione de nuevo se quedo mirando al espejo, la gargantilla combinaba perfecto con el vestido. De nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez era su abuela:  
  
-hola abuela- saludó tristemente Hermione  
  
-hola linda, veo que no me hiciste caso-  
  
-no abuela, trate de seguir tus consejos pero...-  
  
-bueno, no vine a regañarte, vine a hablar contigo, ¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
-peor, ahora se que seré infeliz para toda mi vida-  
  
-no digas eso, tal vez llegues a sentir algo por Stephen-  
  
-no abuela, yo solo amo a un hombre, a Ron Weasley-  
  
-hija, no seas negativa, no puedes decir eso ni siquiera lo sabes-  
  
-saber que abuela? Saber que al único hombre que amo se casa y que yo seré una amargada? Eso tengo que saber?- Hermione había comenzado a llorar  
  
-calma hija, cálmate- consoló Catalina a Hermione. Estaban abrazadas, Hermione lloraba en el hombro de su abuela:  
  
-deja de llorar, se te arruinará el maquillaje- comento Catalina limpiando su cara de Hermione  
  
-bajemos la ceremonia comenzará-  
  
Las dos bajaron al carro que las esperaba para llevarlas a la iglesia.  
  
Llegaron y tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, Hermione junto a Stephen. La ceremonia estaba comenzando, Hermione no podía contener las lágrimas, era algo inevitable, cada vez que veía a Stephen sus lágrimas rodaban por su cara.  
  
Ron iba lo mas rápido que podía, pero había mucho tráfico.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, y la boda de Hermione estaba por concluir:  
  
-Stephen Thompson, aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa, prometes serle fiel, acompañarla en la enfermedad y en la salud, en los momentos buenos, así como en los difíciles, hasta que la muerte los separé?-pregunto el sacerdote  
  
-Si acepto- dijo decididamente Stephen  
  
-y tu Hermione Granger, aceptas a Stephen Thompson como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel, acompañarlo en la enfermedad y en la salud, en los momentos buenos, así como en los difíciles, hasta que la muerte los separé?- pregunto el sacerdote  
  
Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que miraba a los ojos a Stephen derramaba lágrimas:  
  
-vuelvo a preguntar, Hermione Granger, aceptas a Stephen Thompson como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel, acompañarlo en la enfermedad y en la salud, en los momentos buenos, así como en los difíciles, hasta que la muerte los separé?-pregunto el sacerdote  
  
Hermione seguía en silencio, unos ruidos lejanos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, unos ruidos como de una motocicleta.  
  
En ese momento alguien derribo al puerta con una motocicleta, era el, era Ron:  
  
-Ron!- grito Hermione y soltó de las manos a Stephen  
  
-Hermione mi amor, vamonos, yo te amo- grito Ron  
  
Todos los espectadores estaban horrorizados, incluyendo su madre, era la mas consternada. Su abuela tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione miro a su abuela, la cual le indico que se fuera. Hermione no lo dudo ni un minuto y corrió hacia Ron, pero algo la detuvo, una mano sostenía su brazo:  
  
-no, tu no te vas a ir, tu eres mi esposa- decía Stephen  
  
-suéltame Stephen, yo no soy nada tuyo- forcejeaba Hermione  
  
-no, tu te vas a quedar aquí, en donde perteneces, conmigo- en la mirada de Stephen se podía ver el odio, era inaudito.  
  
Hermione siguió forcejeando, como no podía le soltó una bofetada, soltó a Hermione, se arrancó la gargantilla del cuello y se la aventó a Stephen, corrió con Ron, subió a su moto y se fueron, no se detuvieron. Todas las miradas los perseguían, pues no era común ver a alguien vestida de novia en un motocicleta. Llegaron a un pequeño lago, alejado de toda la ciudad, ahí, en donde ella se había entregado a él, donde las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor.  
  
Lo primeo que hicieron al llegar fue besarse, un beso tierno, un beso deseado, anhelado. Después, en lo oscuro del sol, simplemente se acostaron, en el pasto, no hicieron nada, solo se quedaron mirando el cielo:  
  
-recuerdas, ¿ recuerdas este momento?-pregunto Ron  
  
-claro, lo recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer-  
  
-cada noche me acostaba viendo las estrellas, pensado en ti, en esto- dijo Ron  
  
-pensé que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos-  
  
-yo pensé lo mismo-  
  
-había noche en que me preguntaba si volvería a sentir el mismo amor por alguien-  
  
-hay que dejar las cosas malas en el olvido, volver a comenzar, quiero que estemos juntos por sobre todo, por que se tu eres la única persona que podré amar y espero ser esa persona para ti- sonrió Ron  
  
-claro que si tontito- reafirmo Hermione-te amo Ron-  
  
-Y yo a ti Hermione-  
  
-te has puesto ha pensar que será después de esto- pregunto Ron -digo tus padres me odiaran  
  
Hermione sonrió, sería una nueva historia........ 


	13. Agradecimiento

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que hicieron posible este fic, por que créanme sin ellas no hubiera podido.  
  
Y de nuevo, tomare en cuenta todas sus recomendaciones, y será mas detallista, por que es verdad suelo cambiar muy rapido de tema. Les agradezco a todos:  
  
Lil Granger Ginger_potter PaMe-LiTa Angel-yanu JaNy Merodeadora.-Chii Melanie Weasley Ginny-Magical-Kagome Tabatas Risha Weasley Moony lovegood Melania Weasley Gabryella Cuiffardi Angie Grint Weasley Lupin Moryn La-NiÑa-PiTu Airhead14 Kaly Pax Y aunque no quiera admitirlo tambien le doy gracias a Jessi Weasley, que tuvimos algunos problemillas, pero bueno...., gracias por darme una buena calificación  
  
Ya bastantes me han pedido un prologo o epilogo, bueno, continuare fic, y ahora mas problemas se vienen, le daré un pequiñisimo adelanto:  
  
-tiene que elegir Hermione, el o nosotros?-  
  
Solo eso les puedo decir.  
  
Y espero les guste la continuación, pronto la pondre, se llamara "memorias de otoño", aunque el fic no tenga nada que ver con el titulo, me gusta como suena. Y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
Bye Los quiere Ann Grint 


End file.
